You Belong with Me
by kati7h
Summary: I watched the music video of Taylor Swift's song "You Belong with Me" so I decided to write a back story. Enjoy! By the way this is NOT a Twilight fanfic I just needed to put it somewhere that people would see it. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Taylor Swenson. About seventeen years ago my parents, Julie and Mark, and I moved out of the small apartment we'd been living in since I was born and moved into a nice, little house. I was eighteen months old.

Since then we've had three different neighbors.

There were the Miguel and Chantico Lozano. They were a very nice, elderly couple whose children had moved out years ago. It was sad when Chantico passed away, peacefully in her sleep. Well she was ninety-two. Miguel decided to sell the house and live in a nursing home closer to his oldest son and his wife.

Then there was the Mr. and Mrs. Riley and their little boy, Charlie. They had been moved in for about a year when, terribly, little two year old Charlie was playing in the yard and went out to the street to retrieve a ball at the exact moment a Ford Ranger was going for a drive. It was a horrible experience for the whole neighborhood. I was three so I don't remember.

Our current neighbors are the Thomas's, Joel and Sara and their son Jason. Jason was about my age. We became the best of friends, walkie talkies, tricycle rides, and running away to the tree house in the middle of the night, scaring our parents half to death.

We grew farther apart as the years went by. Of Corse we were still friends, just not as we were before. In blunt, when we entered high school he became very popular, as I was….not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Taylor! Get up you'll be late for school!" Taylor's mother called in to her room. _Great _she thought, _another thrusday._ _Just a few more weeks until graduation then you can relax, aka work, all summer._ She got up and got ready to go when her cell phone started to ring. She looked at the caller ID. Jason? Her heart started to race. "Calm down", she told herself. "It's only little blue Jay".

"Hey Jason! What's up?" She asked after she answered.

"Not much, just wondering if you needed a ride to school?"

This surprised her.

"Sure. What's the occasion?" she inquired curiously. He hadn't acted like this since 6th grade.

"Well because its fourteen years since I moved in and we became friends. Plus I wanted to apologize for not being that great of a friend. Lately I've kind of been a jerk," he rambled on. They had already been through apologies before this. He just kept on ignoring her most of the time.

"When are you picking me up?" Taylor asked, fully knowing that he was right next door, therefore not really needing a pick-up time.

"Well how about now?" He was always eagerly spontaneous.

"Ok! See you in a sec!"

***********************

Taylor watched as Jason's 1972 DeTomaso Pantera. Jason prided himself for his car. It was his grandpa's. He and his dad fixed it up after he died. Taylor ran across the yawn and opened the door to the car.

"So how have you been lately? I mean I haven't talked to you in a while," He started awkwardly. "I'm fine," she replyed. "Where's Hayley?"

His face contorted into a grimace. "Hayley wanted to go by herself today," He said bitterly.

Silence.

"I got into performance band," She said after about five minutes, hoping to start a conversation.

"Oh that's great! Congratulations!" No such luck. We sat in the eerie quiet until we arrived at school. Taylor didn't want people to look at him strange so she skipped off with nothing but a wave goodbye. Jason sighed and walked to the door alone.

He found Hayley leaning against his locker.

"Hey babe! You miss me?" Hayley said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Since last night? How could I miss you in so little time?" He mean't it as a joke but, like always, she was insulted.

"You know what! I don't think you deserve any girl if you treat people like that!" she shouted in his face, then stormed off to first period.

_Great way to start the morning Jay. Good job, _he thought sarcasticly.

"Hey Jay!"

He turned to see Scott walking toward him.

"Hey man what's up", he asked with a fist bump. Scott and him had been friends since freshman year.

"You still taking Hayley to prom? I wouldn't fight with her if I were you with prom this Saturday."

"I know! I should tell her sorry but I was just kidding around! She takes everything personaly. And when I say everything I mean everything! Sometimes it really pisses me off."

"Tough it through, man. I wouldn't tell her that if I were you." Scott patted him on the shoulder.

"Well we better get to class!"

**************************

"I just have pizza today. Thank you Mrs. Petersen," Taylor promptly thanked the lunch lady and procedded to the table full of her friends, her band. She didn't know what she would do without them.

She looked up to see Jason eating his lunch with the jocks, but not with Hayley. She looked around to see Hayley sitting with the rest of the cheerleaders across the cafatria. She wondered why they were sitting away from each other, but she decided not to pry. It wasn't her buisnes.

She looked at Jason again. Surprisingly he was looking at her too. To hide being caught he just smiled and waved. Taylor blushed but waved back with a smile as well.

**************************

"I know will you just listen! I'm sorry Hayley, I really didn't mean to offend you, I'm sarcastic. I don't mean to be, it just comes out," Jason shouted into his cell.

"You know what Jason, maybe you can take yourself to prom!" With one last huff of annoyance she hung up the phone.

Jason sighed and looked out his window. Taylor held up a notebook with the words 'You OK?' He smirked and wrote on his notebook 'Tired of drama'. She tore off the last paper and wrote 'Sorry '.

Jason got up and closed the curtains. Taylor another sign and held it up.

'I love you'.


End file.
